Only You
by wendykei
Summary: ShinShi, terjemahan dari "As Long As You Are Happy", dan prekuel dari "The Happiest Woman On Earth". Black Organisation berhasil dihancurkan, dan Shinichi berencana untuk kembali kepada Ran, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Haibara setengah mati mencintainya. Satu hal lagi yang Shinichi tidak tahu, bahwa gadis bermata pirus itu ternyata telah mengisi hatinya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan...
1. Cinta Yang Menyakitkan

Halo semuanya!

Aku kembali lagi dengan fanfic terjemahan! Kali ini, fanfic ini terjemahan dari "As Long As You Are Happy", fanfic perdanaku yang lumayan terkenal lho J Oh ya, fanfic ini juga prekuel nya "Happiest Woman On Earth"! Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya ya! xxx -wendykei-

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cinta Yang Menyakitkan**

 **Haibara Ai**

Malam telah tiba. Aku duduk dalam diam di kamarku, mendengarkan suara-suara yang berasal dari ruang tamu. Lampu di kamarku tidak kunyalakan, karena aku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Sebuah kertas bertuliskan formula obat penawar APTX4869 teronggok di sebelah komputerku, yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang terang di kamar itu.

Aku menghela nafas ketika aku mendengar suaranya. Suara yang bisa menghangatkan hatiku yang sedingin es. Suara yang membuatku jatuh cinta selama dua tahun lamanya.

"Akhirnya, Hakase…Aku bisa hidup dalam damai tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan para serigala hitam itu lagi," ujar suara itu. Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke pintu supaya aku bisa mendengar lebih jelas apa yang Kudou-kun dan Agasa Hakase bicarakan.

"Ya, saya pun senang sekali. Dan saya rasa…sekarang adalah waktunya kau untuk memberitahu Ran-kun tentang semua yang telah terjadi selama dua tahun ini…"

Hatiku terasa tidak enak mendengarnya. _Tibalah waktunya,_ batinku. Hal terburuk yang tidak mau ku alami. Lebih buruk daripada berperang dengan Black Organisation selama satu minggu kemarin. Aku mendengarkan setiap kata-katanya, berpikir bahwa tidak akan lama lagi aku bisa mendengar suara indah tersebut.

"Akan kulakukan, Hakase. Aku akan pergi ke rumahnya sekarang, tidak lagi sebagai Edogawa Conan, tetapi sebagai Kudou Shinichi. Pria yang ia rindukan dan tunggu dengan setia…"

Sebuah senyuman pahit menghiasi bibirku. Betapa beruntungnya gadis pujaan hatinya itu. Dan bagaimana aku berharap, sebuah harapan kosong, bahwa akulah perempuan beruntung itu…

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Hakase!"

"Ah…semoga berhasil!"

Aku kembali ke meja komputerku, dan pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka. Tidak perlu kulihat siapa yang datang, karena hanya Hakase yang memiliki langkah kaki seberat itu.

"Ah…Ai-kun? Bagaimana jika kita pergi makan malam?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukannya aku tidak menghormatinya sebagai orang yang telah menjagaku, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bicara, apalagi makan. Kurasakan sebuah tangan halus menepuk pundakku, dan aku berhenti mengerjakan obat penawar APTX4869 itu.

"Ada apa, Ai-kun? Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang karena akhirnya kau tidak lagi terancam oleh keberadaan pria-pria berjubah hitam itu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Hakase. Air mataku mulai menghujani wajahku, walaupun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya.

"Aku lebih memilih berhadapan dengan mereka…kalau itu yang bisa membuat Kudou-kun berada di sampingku…"

Hakase mendesah, dan memandangku sedih. Bagaimanapun, Hakase tahu bahwa aku mencintai Kudou-kun. Aku menghapus air mataku, dan kembali menghadap layar komputer.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku harus menyelesaikan obat penawar ini secepat mungkin," ujarku, dengan nada dingin yang kugunakan untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku.

"Ai-kun…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hakase…"

"Tidak pernahkah terpikir olehmu bagaimana jadinya jika kau mencoba mengungkapkan rasa cintamu kepada Shinichi?"

Aku terdiam. Sudah ratusan kali aku berpikir untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya. Persetan dengan jawaban yang akan diberikannya padaku, karena aku takut akan menyesal jika aku tidak menyatakan cintaku padanya. Tetapi, berulang kali juga aku menghentikan diriku sendiri, karena aku tahu diri. Posisiku di hati Kudou-kun tidak lebih dari seorang pembuat obat penawar APTX4869, yang, perlu kuingat, menghancurkan hidupnya.

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, Hakase…"

Hakase menghela nafas panjang, sebelum beranjak menuju pintu kamarku.

"Baiklah. Panggil saya jika kamu ingin bicara…"

 _Ya_ , aku berpikir dengan sedih, _yang ingin kubicarakan saat ini adalah bagaimana aku sangat mencintai Kudou Shinichi. Tetapi apa yang akan kudapatkan setelah membicarakannya? Tidak ada. Tidak akan ada kebahagiaan untuk perempuan seperti aku ini…_

* * *

 **Jadi, menurut kalian akan bagaimana ya kedua orang ini? Akankah Haibara menyatakan cintanya kepada Shinichi? Ditunggu reviewnya, dan terima kasih lagi untuk dukungannya! xxx -wendykei-**


	2. Percayalah Padaku

**Halo lagi semuanya! Chapter 2 untuk cerita "Only You" nih! Semoga suka, dan selamat membaca ya** **J** **xxx -wendykei-**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan in any ways...(duh!)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: PERCAYALAH PADAKU**

 **Edogawa Conan**

Ran memandangiku, dan aku tidak berani melihat mata cokelatnya. Aku baru saja memberitahu Ran bahwa aku adalah Kudou Shinichi, dan tentang Haibara yang sebenarnya adalah ilmuwan berusia 18 tahun, yang juga merupakan pembuat obat APTX4869 yang mengecilkan tubuhku. Ran terdiam tidak percaya, seolah-olah aku baru saja memberitahunya bahwa aku bertemu Kamen Yaiba di jalan.

"Kamu bercanda, Conan-kun! Jangan mengerjai aku seperti itu!," ujar Ran akhirnya, dengan tawa kecil. Aku memandangnya dengan tajam, dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Ran. Dan bukankah kau sudah menyadari bahwa aku adalah Kudou Shinichi beberapa kali? Bukankah kau sudah sering mencurigai bahwa Kogoro Tidur adalah aku?"

Ran berdiri dengan sangat cepat, dan wajahnya memerah padam karena marah.

"Kalau begitu…MENGAPA KAU DIAM SAJA SELAMA INI?! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?! AKU MENANGISIMU, MERINDUKANMU, DAN KAU TIDAK MAU MENGAKU KALAU KAU KUDOU SHINICHI! DUA TAHUN, DUA TAHUN AKU MENUNGGUMU, SHINICHI!"

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena marah. Air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya, dan aku perlahan berdiri untuk menghadapinya.

"Karena jika aku memberitahumu, para serigala dari Black Organisation itu akan mengincarmu juga. Kau tahu sendiri, kau lihat betapa ganasnya mereka, kan? Aku tidak mau menempatkanmu dalam situasi yang berbahaya, Ran…"

Ran masih terisak. Aku mendekatinya, mencoba membaca pikirannya. Hatiku merasa sedikit gundah, karena kupikir aku akan sangat merindukan Ran ketika saatnya tiba aku dapat memberitahunya tentang identitasku yang sebenarnya. Melihat Ran menangis seperti itu seharusnya menyentuh hatiku, tetapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau…benar-benar…Kudou Shinichi?"

Aku menepis pikiranku, dan tersenyum padanya, "Ya. Aku telah kembali, Mouri Ran…"

* * *

 **Haibara Ai**

"Percayalah padaku, Ayumi-chan…"

Ayumi-chan terdiam, dan aku tahu mengapa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak akan terkejut jika mereka mendengar dua kawan sekolah mereka sebenarnya sepuluh tahun lebih tua, yang tubuhnya mengecil karena sebuah racun.

"Aku…aku masih tidak percaya, Ai-chan. Bahwa Conan-kun adalah Kudou Shinichi, dan kau adalah ilmuwan Miyano Shiho," ujar Ayumi-chan.

"Maafkan aku, Ayumi-chan. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu secara langsung, tetapi aku ingin kau tahu secepatnya. Bolehkah kau memberitahu Tsuburaya-kun dan Genta-kun tentang hal ini, Ayumi-chan?"

"Baiklah, Ai-chan. Akan kulakukan itu. Terima kasih kau telah memberitahuku," jawab Ayumi-chan, suaranya bergetar.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Aku tahu bahwa aku baru saja menghancurkan hati seorang gadis berusia 9 tahun, setelah memberitahunya bahwa Edogawa Conan, anak laki-laki yang dia sukai, adalah seorang pria berusia 19 tahun yang tidak mungkin mencintainya.

 _Tapi, beruntung sekali dia. Paling tidak, dia bisa menghapus Kudou-kun dari ingatannya, dan menemukan lelaki lain yang akan ia cintai di kemudian hari,_ batinku dalam hati.

Aku memandang bayanganku sendiri di cermin, dan tersenyum pahit. Memikirkan Kudou-kun menyakiti hatiku, tetapi mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya pun lebih menyakiti hatiku.

Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik ketika aku sudah menemukan yang terbaik?

 _Kudou-kun, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan bisa mencintai pria yang lainnya lagi, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu…_

* * *

 **Hiks...hiks…aku jadi sedih untuk Haibara. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Jangan lupa review nya ya! Terima kasih semuanya! xxx -wendykei-**


	3. Ada Apa Denganmu?

Hai hai! Chapter ketiga ada di sini! J Oh ya, untuk menjawab pertanyaan **Guest dan Pure Ai** : Conan-kun masih belum menjadi Shinichi. Di chapter 2, Ran berkata "Kau bercanda, Conan-kun…" karena tubuhnya Shinichi masih mengecil. Maaf kalau kurang jelas, maklum ini fanfic pertama saya dulu tahun 2010, hehehe…

Anyway, selamat membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya lagi! Paling seneng deh lihat review dari teman-teman semua, xxx -wendykei-

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan in any ways. Oh dan Mas Ariel, saya numpang minjem judul lagumu ya, hehehe…

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: ADA APA DENGANMU?**

 **Edogawa Conan**

"Hakase, sudah waktunya pintu gerbangmu diperbaiki! Tidak lucu kan, setiap kali aku harus menggunakan pintu belakang untuk datang dan pergi. Seperti maling saja rasanya!" aku menggerutu, sambil menyandarkan skateboard ku di dinding rumah Agasa Hakase. Empunya rumah hanya tertawa sambil mengaduk tehnya.

"Hahaha, maafkan saya, Shinichi. Dengan Ai-kun yang menolak keluar dari kamarnya, saya memiliki terlalu banyak pekerjaan di rumah ini," ujar Agasa Hakase.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan menatap Hakase. Sesuatu di dalam dadaku terasa terjepit sakit mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Haibara mengurung dirinya di kamar?"

"Ya, dia berkata bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan obat penawar APTX4869 secepatnya, supaya ia bisa memberikannya padamu dan kau kembali ke kehidupanmu sebagai Kudou Shinichi. Sudah satu minggu ini, Ai-kun hanya keluar dari kamarnya untuk ke kamar mandi dan membawa makanannya ke dalam kamar," jawab Hakase, suaranya terdengar lelah dan khawatir.

"Membawa makanannya ke dalam kamar? Haibara menghabiskan waktu makannya di kamar?"

"Begitulah dia selama satu minggu ini, Shinichi…"

Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang kelakuannya yang aneh. Aneh karena kupikir dia seharusnya senang dan tidak lagi terbebani, sebab organisasi keparat yang mengancam nyawanya itu sudah dihancurkan. Tetapi, setelah mendengar cerita Agasa Hakase, aku merasa bahwa Haibara menjadi lebih depresi dari sebelumnya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Perlahan, aku membuka pintu itu dan mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita. Siluetnya disinari oleh lampu dari komputernya, di mana dia mengetik dengan cepat. Mendengar aku datang, Haibara menoleh, tetapi segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada komputernya lagi, seolah-olah aku tidak berada di situ.

"Ha…Haibara?"

"Ada apa? Hakase memberitahumu bahwa aku mengurung diri di kamarku?" ujarnya dengan nada yang dingin dan datar.

"Ah, ya, dia memberitahuku seperti itu…" ujarku menggantung, mencoba menunggu balasan darinya.

"Ayolah, Haibara," sambungku, setelah Haibara tidak memberi tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan menjawab, "…aku tidak membutuhkan obat penawar itu sampai-sampai kau harus tinggal di sini selamanya," kataku, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan duduk di ranjangnya yang berada di sebelah komputernya. Kupandangi wajahnya, dan aku terkejut ketika melihat sisa air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

"Kau…menangis?"

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?" jawabnya dengan tegas, sorot matanya tajam memandangku.

"Tentu saja ada hubugannya denganku. Kalau tidak, mengapa kau pikir aku ada di sini sekarang?" ujarku, kebingungan dengan tingkah lakunya. Tidak heran jika Haibara bertingkah laku dingin, tetapi kali ini dia bukan hanya bersikap dingin seperti biasanya.

Dia terlihat marah. Mengapa?

"Selama aku bisa memberikan obat penawar ini padamu, kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal-hal lainnya," jawabnya, masih dengan nada dingin. Aku menghela nafas.

"Haibara-"

"Sudah cukup kau mengangguku, jadi keluar kau sekarang…"

"Dengarkan aku-"

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaaan…"

"Aku bilang dengarkan-"

"Keluar kau, Kudou-kun…"

"HAIBARA!"

Kesunyian menyertai jeritan frustrasiku, yang telah berdiri di hadapan Haibara. Ia memandangku dengan terkejut.

"Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan aku sebentar saja?!"

Haibara terdiam. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan masih memandangiku tanpa berkedip.

"Kau tidak mau obat penawarnya, Kudou-kun?" kata Haibara, memecah kesunyian dia antara kami.

"Aku mau, demi Tuhan, aku menginginkannya sama seperti kau menginginkannya, Haibara! Tetapi bukan berarti kau harus mengurung dirimu di kamar seperti ini! Tahukah kau bahwa Agasa Hakase mengkhawatirkan dirimu?" jawabku dengan suara rendah.

Haibara mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Terima kasih untuk ceramahmu, Kudou-kun. Kau boleh pergi sekarang…"

Sudah tidak mungkin lagi aku bisa berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, atau apa yang telah merasukinya. Aku berdiri mematung di kamar Haibara selama beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…" ujarku, menyerah, "…hanya satu yang perlu kau ingat, Haibara. Aku peduli tentang dirimu bukan hanya karena kau adalah pembuat obat penawar APTX4869…"

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Aku bersandar di pintu sesaat, bertanya-tanya mengapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika aku melihat sisa air mata yang mengering di pipi Haibara.

Lebih sakit daripada ketika aku melihat Ran menangis di hadapanku kemarin…

 _Haibara, ada apa denganmu?_

 _Dan, ada apa juga dengan hatiku?_

* * *

 **Ada apa coba dengan Haibara? Pasti kalian semua tahu deh! Sayangnya, Conan-kun kesayangan kita masih belum tahu! Ditunggu reviewnya ya, teman-teman. Terima kasih! xxx -wendykei-**


	4. Surat Untuk Kudou Shinichi

Hai lagi! Chapter 4, teman teman! Semoga suka ceritanya dan selamat membaca, xxx -wendykei-

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: SURAT UNTUK KUDOU SHINICHI**

 **Haibara Ai**

Pil berwarna putih salju itu berada di telapak tanganku. Akhirnya, akhirnya aku menyelesaikan obat penawar APTX4869! Aku memandangi bayanganku di cermin, dan aku melihat seorang gadis kecil berpakaian gaun yang terlalu besar. Gaun yang mengingatkanku pada hari ketika aku kabur dari organisasi itu, dan pingsan di depan rumah Kudou-kun.

Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku melempar pil itu ke dalam tenggorokanku.

 _Kudou-kun_ …

Aku merasakan air mata hangat mengalir di pipiku setiap kali aku mengingat tentang dirinya. Seolah-olah keran air mataku sudah jebol tak terbendung. Aku mendesis kesakitan ketika obat itu mulai bereaksi di tubuhku. Reaksi yang terbilang cepat jika dibandingkan dengan obat penawar sementara yang sering kubuat untuk Kudou-kun.

Aku mencengkeram meja di kamarku ketika aku merasakan tubuhku mulai membeku. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku sama sekali karena rasa sakit yang begitu hebat. Teringat aku pada kejadian di Haido City Hotel, di mana aku terpaksa untuk berubah menjadi Miyano Shiho agar Gin tidak mengetahui bahwa obat APTX4869 bisa mengecilkan orang.

Dan, aku teringat akan Kudou-kun yang menyelamatkan nyawaku dari atap bersalju itu. Air mataku menetes lagi, akibat ingatanku akan Kudou-kun dan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga, berharap itu bisa mengurangi sakit yang kurasakan. Lalu, aku menemukan diriku sendiri terbaring di lantai yang dingin.

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit. Tidak ada lagi air mata. Semuanya sempurna. Tak bercela.

Aku menggerakkan jemariku, dan perlahan berdiri. Kupandangi bayanganku lagi di cermin, dan kulihat seorang wanita berusia 20 tahun terpantul di cermin tersebut.

Miyano Shiho telah kembali, akhirnya…

 _Hakase masih belum pulang,_ batinku sambil mengintip dari pintu kamarku. Kuraih ponselku, dan kupijit nomor telepon rumah Ayumi-chan. Setumpuk foto-foto tersusun rapi di meja kerjaku, dan foto-foto tersebut adalah alasanku untuk menelepon Ayumi-chan

"Halo? Ayumi-chan? Ini aku…bisakah kau datang ke rumah Agasa Hakase sekarang? Ya, dan kalau bisa, ajak Tsuburaya-kun dan Genta-kun juga? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan kepada kalian…"

 _Satu masalah selesai,_ batinku setelah mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan Ayumi-chan. Jam dinding berdentang sembilan kali, yang artinya aku punya sekitar dua jam untuk membereskan apa yang perlu aku kerjakan di sini. Kuraih sebuah kertas kosong dan sebuah pena, dan aku mulai memikirkan apa yang ingin kutulis.

 _Dear Kudou-kun…_ tidak, terlalu formal. Baiklah, bagaimana dengan _Dear Meitantei-san_ …tidak bagus juga, bagaimana jika Hakase salah sangka dan memberikannya kepada Mouri Kogoro?

Atau, haruskah kucoba _Dear Shinichi-kun?_

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku memerah, jadi itu adalah ide terburuk yang pernah aku pikirkan!

Setelah beberapa bola kertas berserakan di lantai, akhirnya aku membaca suratku untuk Kudou-kun dengan rasa puas.

 _Kudou-kun…_

 _Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku akan berada di sebuah tempat yang jauh darimu. Pil ini adalah obat penawar APTX4869 yang sudah kucoba sendiri. Tidak ada efek samping untukku. Aku rasa tidak akan ada masalah juga untukmu._

 _Aku akan terbang ke Amerika pada hari Sabtu, tetapi aku akan meninggalkan rumah Agasa Hakase malam ini. Jangan tanya aku kenapa._

 _Terima kasih, Kudou-kun. Aku tahu kau hanya peduli kepadaku karena aku adalah pembuat obat penawar APTX4869, meskipun kau berkata bahwa bukan itu alasanmu. Tidak apa-apa, aku mau berterima kasih karena kau telah membuatku bahagia selama dua tahun ini, dan memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak perlu menghadapi masalahku sendirian. Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali, setiap kali aku berusaha untuk mengakhirinya…_

 _Aku harap kau bahagia dengan Ran-san, dan semoga kau sukses menjadi detektif nomor satu di Jepang._

 _Salam,_

 _Miyano Shiho_

Kulipat kertas tersebut, dan kumasukkan ke dalam sebuah amplop bersama dengan pil putih salju itu. Hatiku terasa sangat perih ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu pria pujaanku lagi.

Bel pintu rumah Agasa Hakase tiba-tiba berbunyi, dan aku mendengar suara Ayumi-chan berbicara.

"A…Ai-chan? Kami datang…"

Aku menegakkan diriku, dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Setelah aku berbicara dengan mereka, aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Akan kuhapus Kudou-kun dari ingatanku, dan aku akan memulai lagi hidupku sebagai Miyano Shiho.

Tetapi, akankah aku mampu untuk benar-benar melupakan pria bernama Kudou Shinichi itu?

* * *

 **Wah! Ai-chan sepertinya benar-benar akan pergi jauh! Bagaimana ya kira-kira kelanjutan cerita ini? Jangan lupa reviewnya ya! Terima kasih banyak, xxx -wendykei-**


	5. Selamat Tinggal, Ai-chan

Halo lagi teman-teman! Terima kasih banyak untuk **PureAi** dan **rina kw** untuk review nya ya! Chapter 5 nih, dan Ayumi-chan akan menyambut kita semua. Selamat membaca, dan jangan lupa reviewnya, xxx -wendykei-

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan (Aoyama-sensei does though ^^)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: SELAMAT TINGGAL, AI-CHAN**

 **Yoshida Ayumi**

Sebenarnya, tidak mudah orangtuaku mengijinkan aku untuk keluar malam-malam begini. Tetapi, aku tidak sampai hati menolak permintaan Ai-chan untuk datang ke rumah Agasa Hakase, sehingga aku berbohong kepada orangtuaku bahwa aku meninggalkan buku pekerjaan rumahku di sana dan aku harus mengambilnya malam ini juga.

Genta-kun dan Mitsuhiko-kun terdengar bingung ketika aku memberitahu mereka bahwa Ai-chan hendak bertemu dengan kami. Aku merasa kasihan kepada Mitsuhiko-kun – kenyataan bahwa Ai-chan adalah remaja berusia 20 tahun membuatnya terpukul. Aku tahu bagaimana dia sangat menyukai Ai-chan, seperti aku menyukai Conan-kun.

Ah, maksudku, Kudou-senpai…

Aku menekan bel, dan mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke pintu gerbang. Mungkin Ai-chan, karena aku tahu Agasa Hakase sedang tidak ada di rumah. Langit malam musim panas itu gelap, tanpa bintang. Ah, bahkan langit pun memahami perasaan hatiku. Sejujurnya, aku pun merasa sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui bahwa Conan-kun adalah Kudou Shinichi.

Pintu gerbang di depanku terbuka, dan aku refleks menyapa gadis yang kupikir adalah Ai-chan.

"Selamat malam, Ai-ch…"

Aku tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kataku. Mulutku ternganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat oleh mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku sudah tahu faktanya, tetapi melihat gadis kecil yang baru kemarin duduk di sampingku di kelas menjadi seorang perempuan dewasa masih mengejutkanku. Seorang perempuan yang begitu menawan, bermata pirus dan berambut cokelat keemasan, persis seperti Ai-chan yang kukenal.

"Mi...Miyano-oneesan…" sambungku dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Ia tersenyum padaku, dan memandang kami bertiga.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi Ai-chan untukmu, Ayumi-chan. Dan tentu saja," matanya berpindah kepada dua anak lelaki di belakangku, "…Haibara-san untuk kalian."

Kami memasuki rumah yang terasa lengang dan sepi. Aku teringat bagaimana kami berlima lah yang selalu meramaikan rumah ini. Genta-kun yang selalu protes tentang perutnya yang lapar, Mitsuhiko yang pandai, Ai-chan yang berlaku dewasa dan bisa diandalkan, dan tentu saja…Conan-kun yang pemberani, dan jenius dalam memecahkan misteri. Semuanya, semua itu terjadi di rumah yang kini tak bersuara itu.

Tidak akan ada lagi investigasi oleh Detective Boys, game baru dari Agasa Hakase, memberi makan kelinci di belakang sekolah dengan Ai-chan, memecahkan misteri yang bahkan polisi tidak berhasil menemukan jalan keluarnya dengan Conan-kun, atau bermain-main seharian di rumah ini hanya untuk dimarahi oleh Ai-chan keesokan harinya.

Tidak akan ada lagi…

Dan rasa sakit di dadaku menguat, mencekik leherku dengan air mata yang tertahan…

"Maaf menunggu lama," Ai-chan keluar dari kamarnya, membawa setumpuk foto.

"Karena itu kah kau memanggil kami kemari, Haibara-san?" tanya Mitsuhiko-kun, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ai-chan.

"Foto-foto ini adalah kenangan kita berlima. Hakase menyimpan _softcopy_ di kameranya, dan aku mencetak foto-foto ini. Kurasa, akan baik jika kalian menyimpannya sebagain kenangan dari pertemanan kita."

Foto-foto kami berlima, selama dua tahun persahabatan kami. Aku melihat foto-foto tersebut satu persatu. Kami berlima berpose dengan bros Detective Boys yang berkilau di dada, foto Ai-chan dan aku mengenakan yukata pada hari Tanabata, foto yang kami ambil pada saat kami berlibur di Kinosaki, beberapa foto dari kunjungan kami ke vila Inspektur Shiratori di Karuizawa, foto Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, dan Conan-kun tertawa lebar di depan Gedung Kembar yang di bom beberapa jam setelah foto itu diambil, foto kami berlima di depan boneka Girl's Day yang kudapatkan dari teman ayahku, dan foto-foto kenangan kami di pantai, gunung, bahkan di Ikkaku's Rock yang belum lama kami kunjungi.

Semuanya ada di situ. Kenangan kami. Tersenyum, bahagia seolah tidak ada hari esok…

"Te-terima kasih Ai-chan. Akan kami simpan dengan baik foto-foto ini!" ujarku, mencoba menahan tangis.

"Ya, betul sekali! Kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Haibara-san!" sambut Genta-kun, dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Jam di dinding berdentang sepuluh kali, dan kami harus segera pulang sebelum orang tua kami mulai khawatir. Aku memeluk Ai-chan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan air mataku jatuh di pundaknya. Ai-chan mengantarkan kami ke pintu gerbang rumahnya ketika aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ai-chan, mengapa tak kau undang Conan…maksudku, Kudou-senpai?"

Aku menangkap keraguan di matanya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia tersenyum kepadaku dan menjawab, "Tidak ada yang perlu aku berikan padanya. Dan aku rasa dia tidak akan menyukai 'Kudou-senpai' sebagai panggilan baru dari kalian untuknya."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kami berpandangan beberapa saat, dan setetes air mata jatuh di pipikku.

"Terima kasih untuk persahabatan yang kalian berikan, Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, dan Genta-kun…"

Ai-chan menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya, dan beranjak pergi. Aku menyadari bahwa mungkin itulah terakhir kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan Ai-chan. Genta-kun dan Mitsuhiko-kun pun tampaknya menyadari hal yang sama.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambutku menari. Bintang di langit mulai bermunculan, tetapi hatiku masih segelap langit malam itu. Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan melambai perlahan.

"Selamat tinggal, Ai-chan…"

* * *

 **Hiks…perasaan sedih terus ya dari chapter yang lalu? Hmm…siapkan tisu deh karena chapter selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya, akan semakin menyedihkan! Stay tune dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya!** **J** **xxx -wendykei-**


	6. Hanya Kamu

Kudou Shinichi telah kembali! Yup, chapter 6 ini akan diisi oleh Kudou Shinichi! Bagaimana dengan gadis bermata pirus itu? Selamat membaca dan semoga suka dengang ceritanya ya! xxx -wendykei-

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: HANYA KAMU**

 **Kudou Shinichi**

Tiga hari telah berlalu. Liburan musim panas akan dimulai minggu depan, dan aku akan segera lulus dari SMA Teitan pada akhir tahun ini. Aku mulai mengingat liburan musim panasku tahun lalu, ketika aku masih menjadi Edogawa Conan. Sudah tiga hari semenjak aku mendapatkan kembali tubuh dewasaku setelah aku meminum obat penawar APTX4869.

Dan, sudah tiga hari Haibara pergi dari rumah Agasa Hakase.

 _Haibara…_

Aku menghembuskan nafasku ketika aku mengingat gadis itu. Seperti angin musim panas, dia datang dan pergi dari hidupku secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa meminta ijin. Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menikmati kesejukannya. Tanpa memberi aku kesempatan untuk mengetahui mengapa dia telah menjadi bagian penting dari hidupku.

Dia telah pergi, dan tidak akan kembali…

Dadaku terasa perih ketika aku membaca surat yang ditinggalkannya bersama dengan obat penawar itu. Mengapa aku merasa sesakit itu, aku pun tidak tahu. Belakangan ini, banyak sekali hal-hal yang aku tidak tahu, terutama jika hal tersebut berhubungan dengan Haibara.

"Shinichi?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Kututup buku "The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes", yang hanya kupegangi saja tanpa kubaca selama satu jam.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu masuk, Ran… "

Dia tersenyum padaku, "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, kan?"

Untunglah Ran bukan seorang agen CIA, sehingga dia tidak bisa membaca kebohonganku ketika aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku membawa makanan untukmu. Akan kusiapkan, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Rambut hitamnya menari di punggungnya, dan aku terdiam memandangi sosoknya, mencoba meneliti apakah hatiku masih berdebar kencang seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Ran. Dia telah menungguku selama dua tahun. Dan aku telah mencintainya selama dua tahun ini.

Tidak mungkin rasanya aku akan mencintai wanita lain selain dirinya.

 _Atau, mungkinkah?_

Debar jantungku berdetak seperti biasa. Tidak menjadi cepat. Wajahku pun tidak menghangat. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku masih mencintainya, tetapi hatiku berkata lain.

"Maafkan aku, Ran…"

 **Keesokan Harinya, Shinichi…**

"Ran-oneesan, Ran-oneesan!"

Ran dan aku menoleh bersamaan, dan melihat tiga bocah kelas 3 SD berlari ke arah kami. Aku menaikkan alis dengan bingung, memandang Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko.

"Ada apa, Ayumi-chan?" Ran bertanya. Ayumi hendak menjawab, sebelum dia memandang mataku dan terdiam.

"Ka…kami ingin bicara dengan Con – ah maksudku, Kudou-senpai…" Mitsuhiko menjawab. Ran mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi kami.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Shinichi!"

Aku melambai, dan mengarahkan pandanganku kepada tiga bocah itu yang menyikut satu sama lain, dan berusaha keras menghindari pandanganku. Pemandangan yang lucu sekali, sehingga akhirnya aku tertawa keras.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Dan apa pula itu 'Kudou-senpai'? Demi Tuhan, aku akan selalu menjadi Conan-kun untuk kalian!"

Ketiga bocah itu membalas pandangku, dan nyengir lebar.

"Kau bicara persis seperti Haibara," ujar Genta.

Senyum memudar dari wajahku ketika mendengar Genta menyebut namanya. Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum ketika mereka berjalan mendekatiku.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Ayumi-chan mengeluarkan selembar foto, "Ai-chan memberi kami beberapa foto…tetapi aku pikir, mungkinkah…" ia memandang foto yang berada di tangannya,"…aku pikir mungkin Ai-chan bermaksud untuk memberikan foto ini untukmu, Conan-kun," sambungnya, sambil menyorongkan foto tersebut.

Aku meraih foto tersebut. Aku mengenali suasana di foto itu, foto yang Agasa Hakase ambil pada saat kami berlibur di Karuizawa pada liburan musim panas tahun lalu. Aku bersepeda di tengah, bersama dengan Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko di samping kiri dan kananku.

Tetapi, nampaknya Haibara telah melakukan sesuatu pada foto tersebut. Gadis itu menghitam putihkan foto itu, kecuali pada bagian yang menggambarkan sosok diriku. Aku melihat dua kata tertulis di ujung bawah foto itu.

 _Hanya Kamu…_

"Conan-kun, mungkin ini bukan urusanku, tetapi aku rasa…aku rasa Ai-chan menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu…"

Aku memandang Ayumi-chan, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Ini hanya selembar foto-"

"Aku juga perempuan, Conan-kun!" potongnya, "…aku tahu bagaimana perempuan bertingkah ketika mereka jatuh cinta. Terutama ketika perempuan itu jatuh cinta dengan pria yang sama denganku…" sambungnya, dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

Pipinya memerah, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa Haibara menyukai aku, tetapi selembar foto itu berbicara lebih dari seribu kata.

"Tapi, betulkah bahwa-"

"Bukankah kau seorang detektif?!" Mitsuhiko memotong ucapanku dengan marah. Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak bisa kah kau melihatnya? Seorang anak kecil seperti aku pun bisa melihatnya – bukankah kau sepuluh tahun lebih tua daripada aku, Conan-kun?!"

Aku mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya, tetapi aku tidak mampu. Aku hanya memandang anak lelaki yang mukanya memerah marah itu. Mengetahui bahwa gadis yang disukainya ternyata jatuh cinta kepada pria lain pasti sangat menyakitinya.

"Kami harus pergi, Conan-kun," ujar Ayumi, "…semoga berhasil!"

Aku menggenggam foto itu dengan erat sambil memandang ketiga bocah yang memberikannya padaku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Dua kata 'Hanya Kamu' yang tertera di foto tersebut terus menerus mengganggu pikiranku. Apa yang aku lihat di foto itu, kemarahan Mitsuhiko, dan dua kata itu sepertinya tidak akan pergi dari ingatanku selamanya.

Dan mungkin, mungkin gadis yang menuliskan kata-kata 'Hanya Kamu' itu pun tidak akan pernah pergi dari hatiku, selamanya…

* * *

 **Oh, oh, Shinichi! Bagaimana ini, Haibara sudah terlanjur pergi dan Shinichi baru menyadari bahwa dia juga mulai mencintai Haibara! Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya? Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya, dan juga reviewnya ya, xxx -wendykei-**


	7. Cinta Sejati

Halo lagi teman-teman! Hehe update nya cepat sekali ya? Maklum, fanfic terjemahan J Terima kasih untuk yang udah review! Chapter ketujuh nih, bagaimana ya pasangan kita yang imut itu? Selamat membaca, xxx -wendykei-

Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: CINTA SEJATI**

 **Mouri Ran**

Aku menaikkan alisku dengan bingung ketika aku memasuki rumah Shinichi, dan menemukan sang detektif tertidur di perpustakaan pribadinya. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, waktunya kami untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Perlahan, aku membangunkan Shinichi. Ia membuka mata sedikit, dan menggerutu ketika sinar matahari yang kuat menghujam matanya. Ketika dia melihatku, dia terkejut dan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa menunjukkan waktu.

"Pukul tujuh, Shinichi. Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau tertidur ketika membaca buku?" tanyaku.

Shinichi tidak menjawab, dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolah.

"Tunggu aku, Ran! Beri aku sepuluh menit!" jeritnya dari kamar mandi.

Aku mendesah, dan duduk di kursi tempat Shinichi tertidur barusan. Ia menggunakan buku 'A Study of Scarlet' sebagai bantal, sesuatu yang mengherankan bagiku karena Shinichi mencintai buku-buku karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle itu teramat sangat.

Aku mengambil buku tersebut dan bermaksud untuk mengembalikan ke tempatnya, ketika selembar foto terjatuh dari dalam buku itu.

"Eh? Conan…maksudku, Shinichi?" ujarku, ketika aku melihat foto tersebut.

Kata-kata _Hanya Kamu_ tertulis di bagian bawah foto itu. Lalu, aku teringat Shinichi memberitahuku bahwa Ayumi-chan dan teman-temannya memberikan sebuah foto padanya. Shinichi memberitahuku bahwa Ai-chan lah yang memberikan foto ini kepada mereka.

Dan, kalau foto tersebut ada di dalam buku yang Shinichi pegang sebelum ia jatuh tertidur…

Mungkinkah…mungkinkah Shinichi memegang foto itu semalaman?

Dan jika kata-kata _Hanya Kamu_ itu ditulis oleh Ai-chan, hanya ada satu jawaban yang bisa kupikirkan…

"Ran? Sarapan?"

Aku menyembunyikan foto itu di dalam buku dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu menutupnya. Sebuah roti tergantung di bibirnya ketika dia melampirkan jas biru SMA Teitan di atas kemja putinya.

"Ah, aku sudah makan. Ayo cepat, sebelum kita terlambat!"

"Baiklah. Aku hanya tidak mau kau jatuh sakit karena lupa makan, itu saja," ujarnya ringan.

Aku memandangi punggung Shinichi, dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku merasa bahwa Shinichi menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku selama beberapa hari ini, setelah dia kembali kepadaku.

Rasanya, aku tahu apa yang dia coba sembunyikan.

 **Sepulang Sekolah, Mouri Ran**

Matahari hampir terbenam. Aku melihat sosoknya yang berdiri tegak, menghadapi jendela ruang kelas kami. Hampir seluruh siswa telah meninggalkan sekolah, kecuali para anggota klub karate yang baru selesai berlatih.

Aku membuka mulutku, bermaksud untuk memanggilnya, ketika aku melihat barang yang ia genggam dengan erat.

 _Foto itu_.

Foto yang ia genggam ketika ia jatuh tertidur tadi malam. Perlahan, aku berjalan mendekati teman masa kecilku itu, dan menyentuh bahunya.

Shinichi terkejut melihatku, dan mencoba menyembunyikan foto itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku menahan tangannya, menahannya untuk menyembunyikan fakta yang sudah aku ketahui. Dia memandangku dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ran, aku tidak…kau salah…" Shinichi terbata-bata, mencoba menjelaskan. Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Cukup, Shinichi. Aku tahu dirimu. Wajahmu ketika kau memandangi foto itu – kau selalu terlihat seperti itu ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti untukmu," ujarku.

Matanya memandangku tajam, tetapi aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku. Lebih menyakitkan untukku melihat Shinichi memandangi sebuah foto siang malam daripada melepaskannya supaya ia bisa bersama gadis yang dicintainya.

"Dia akan terbang hari ini, kan?"

Shinichi mengangguk. Aku tersenyum, dan meremas jarinya dengan lembut.

"Kejar dia, Shinichi. Aku akan baik-baik saja…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ran?" ujarnya, tangannya mencengkeram bahuku.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau menyesal. Aku tidak mau kalau suatu hari kau menyesali keputusanku untuk bersamaku, dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk bersamanya, cinta sejati yang kau lepaskan," jawabku.

Perlahan, Shinichi melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Tapi…tapi kau menungguku! Kau menungguku dengan setia selama dua tahun! Ini tidak adil untukmu, Ran!"

"Lebih tidak adil lagi jika kau bersamaku hanya karena aku telah menunggumu selama dua tahun, bukan karena kau mencintai aku. Aku akan lebih tersakiti jika itu terjadi, Shinichi…"

Shinichi memandangku, masih dengan perasaan bersalah yang ketara sekali di matanya.

"Mengapa…mengapa kau melakukan ini, Ran?"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku yakin Ai-chan pun ingin kau bahagia, Shinichi…"

Shinichi menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tersenyum pahit, mengingat bahwa pelukan itu tidak lagi berarti apa-apa untuknya. Dan bahwa pelukan itu mungkin adalah yang pertama dan terakhir untukku.

"Maafkan aku, Ran. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan lelaki yang seratus kali lebih baik daripadaku, lelaki yang tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti ini…"

Aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya, dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini yang terbaik untukku, dan juga untukmu. Sampaikan salamku kepada Ai-chan, ya?"

Shinichi mendekapku sekali lagi, lalu ia berlari keluar dari kelas untuk mengejar cinta sejatinya.

* * *

 **Horeeeee…GO GO SHINICHI! Ditunggu reviewnya ya, teman-teman. Terima kasih semuanya, xxx -wendykei-**


	8. Berkejaran Dengan Waktu

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongHalo semuanya! Shinichi akhirnya menyadari perasaannya untuk Haibara, dan dia mau mengejar Haibara sebelum gadis itu pergi! Selamat membaca, dan ditunggu reviewnya ya!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongDisclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan (I'd be rich if I am, haha...)/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongCHAPTER 8: BERKEJARAN DENGAN WAKTU/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongKudou Shinichi/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku menekan bel rumah Agasa Hakase dengan tidak sabar. Rasanya ingin aku mendobrak rumahnya, mengguncang Hakase untuk memberitahuku di mana Haibara berada. Gadis itu telah mematikan telepon genggamnya, sehingga aku tidak dapat menghubunginya sama sekali./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku mengetuk-ngetuk kakiku dengan gusar, sebelum aku menekan bel rumahnya sekali lagi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Siapa itu?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAkhirnya./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hakase! Ini aku! Buka pintunya sekarang juga!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Pintu gerbang itupun terbuka, dan aku berlari ke dalam rumah Hakase./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Haibara! Hakase, di mana Haibara? Kau tahu di mana Haibara, kan? Bilang padaku!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hakase memandangku, yang pada saat itu pasti terlihat seperti orang yang berada di antara hidup dan mati, dan beliau tersenyum simpul./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Kau begitu panik sampai saya berpikir ada seseorang yang meninggal, Shinichi..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em"Hakase!"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Baiklah, baiklah. Kemari, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Agasa Hakase mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih. Ia memberikan amplop itu padaku, yang segera kurenggut dari tangannya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dari Ai-kun. Pesawatnya akan berangkat pukul sepuluh malam, kalau saya tidak salah..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAku tahu/em, batinku dalam hati. Aku merobek amplop tersebut dengan tidak sabar, dan segera meluruskan kertas surat yang berada di dalamnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emKudou-kun,/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emKau mencari aku. Entah mengapa, tetapi kau mencariku. Aku menulis surat ini tanpa berharap bahwa kau akan mencariku, tetapi kalau kau membaca surat ini, mungkin itulah tanda bahwa hidupku akan sedikit membaik./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAku berada di apartemen Akemi-neechan sampai hari Jumat. Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku di hari Sabtu, aku akan menunggumu di tempat yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Kau tahu di mana kan, Tuan Detektif?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"em-Shiho-/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tempat yang mengingatkannya kepada diriku? Aku merutuki gadis bermata pirus itu. Tak bisakah dia menuliskannya di surat ini? Kulirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Aku hanya punya waktu dua jam...tidak, satu jam! Tidak mengherankan jika ia akan tiba di Bandara Narita satu jam sebelum pesawatnya terbang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Agasa Hakase, dan segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya untuk mencari gadis keras kepala itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emJangan panik, berpikirlah.../emujarku dalam hati, sambil menarik nafas untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Tempat yang membuatnya terkenang akan diriku...Haido City Hotel! Aku menyelamatkan hidupnya dari Gin dan Vodka di tempat itu, jadi dia pasti akan selalu mengingat diriku jikalau dia berada di sana!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dengan emskateboard/em buatan Hakase, perjalanan dari rumahnya ke Haido City Hotel hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit. Aku segera menuju tempat penyimpanan alkohol di mana Haibara dulu disekap./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tidak ada. Haibara tidak ada di situ. Aku melirik jam tanganku, empukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit/em./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku mengecek atap gedung di mana Haibara ditembak oleh Gin, tetapi gadis itu tidak juga berada di situ. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menenangkan jantungku yang berdebar semakin kuat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tempat yang menjadi kenangan untuknya...mungkinkah tempat di mana aku menyelamatkannya dari bus yang hampir meledak itu? Aku menghentikan niatnya untuk membunuh diri dengan menaruh darahku di tubuhnya!/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku menaiki emskateboard /emku lagi, menuju tikungan di Jalan Beika Blok Tiga, di mana bus itu meledak. emAku mohon, aku mohon supaya Haibara berada di situ!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Terengah-engah, aku mencari gadis berambut cokelat keemasan itu. Tidak ada, masih tidak ada juga. Aku mulai frustrasi, karena aku merasa bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui tempat yang begitu penting untuk Haibara. Masih beranikah aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya jika aku tidak berhasil menemukan tempat yang sangat berarti itu?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPukul tujuh lewat lima puluh, /embatinku sambil melirik arlojiku yang tertempel di lenganku yang dibanjiri peluh. Aku harus bertemu dengannya, dan memberitahunya bahwa aku benar mencintainya. Tempat lain...tunggu, mungkinkah dia menungguku di tempat itu, tempat di mana dia memberitahuku bahwa dia adalah Sherry?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Dengan nafas memburu, aku kembali menaiki emskateboard/em ku dan menuju ke tempat tersebut. Jalan Beika Blok Dua, aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak mencoba tempat itu terlebih dahulu karena tempat itu adalah yang terdekat dari rumah Agasa Hakase. emPukul delapan/em, semoga Haibara masih menungguku dan tidak sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku tiba di tempat itu lima belas menit kemudian. Kupegangi emskateboard/em ku, dan aku berjalan di sepanjang jalan tersebut dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Hatiku merosot ketika aku tidak melihat dirinya di sepanjang jalan itu. Kulirik lagi arlojiku, dan aku menggeleng sedih./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emPukul delapan tiga puluh. /emDan aku tidak tahu lagi ke mana harus kucari gadis itu.../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku bersandar di dinding, nafasku masih terengah. Inikah hukumanku, karena aku tidak menyadari cintanya lebih awal? Inikah hukumanku, karena aku menyakitinya setiap hari?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Jalan itu adalah tempat terakhir yang bisa kupikirkan, karena di situlah dia memberitahuku tentang identitasnya untuk pertama kali. Aku tesenyum pahit ketika mengingat kasus yang mempertemukan kami itu. Pada saat itu, aku mengira kasus tersebut berhubungan dengan Black Organisation. Bodohnya aku, mana mungkin kasus yang dibawa oleh seorang murid di kelasku di SD Teitan berhubungan dengan serigala-serigala keparat itu?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emTunggu...apa itu tadi?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Bodoh! Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan tempat itu!" aku memarahi diriku sendiri, sambil memburu emskateboard/em ku ke tempat di mana Haibara Ai sedang menungguku, menunggu cinta sejatinya untuk datang dan membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongOke, spesial review untuk chapter ini ya. Menurut kalian, di manakah tempat spesial itu? Jawabannya akan keluar di chapter selanjutnya (yang tidak akan saya update untuk sementara, supaya kalian bisa main tebak-tebakan dulu dan penasaran, hihihi...) Terima kasih semuanya, xxx -wendykei-/strong/p 


	9. Aku Mencintaimu, Haibara Ai

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongHalo semuanya!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongChapter terakhir dari Only You nih! Terima kasih untuk yang udah review ya /strongstrongJ/strongstrongSelamat membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya /strongstrongJ/strongstrongxxx -wendykei-/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongDisclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan./strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongCHAPTER 9: AKU MENCINTAIMU, HAIBARA AI/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongKudou Shinichi/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Langkah kakiku menggema di koridor yang gelap dan kosong. Menjadi Kudou Shinichi membuat sisi pandangku berbeda. Benda-benda di sekitarku terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Tujuh empat puluh. Ruangan kelas 1-B, SD Teitan. Perlahan, kugeser pintu masuk kelas itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Kosong. Gelap dan kosong. Aku merosot ke lantai, mencengkeram dadaku yang terasa sakit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Seharusnya dia berada di sini. Tak salah lagi. Di tempat inilah dia menemukan cinta, di tempat inilah Haibara Ai tidak lagi kesepian, dan di tempat inilah dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan…aku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Di tempat inilah kami duduk bersebelahan setiap hari, sembunyi-sembunyi mengobrol karena pelajaran yang diajarkan sudah kami ketahui semua, lalu saling menuduh ketika Kobayashi-sensei menegur kami./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku tersenyum pahit mengingat semua itu, dan tanganku menarik keluar foto yang kugenggam sejak tadi malam. Setetes air mata jatuh di atas kata-kata "Only You"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku terlambat. Terlambat mengerti rasa hatiku. Dan inilah hukumanku, karena aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan pernah bisa melupakan gadis itu. Angin musim panasku…/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Kau terlihat depresi."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Nafasku tersentak, dan aku menoleh dengan sangat cepat ke arah suara yang memanggilku. Suara yang sangat kukenal, hanya saja dengan nada yang lebih dewasa. Angin malam menghembus pelan melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka, di mana seorang wanita berambut cokelat keemasan berdiri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku berdiri, mataku mengikuti Haibara yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi aku, seperti seorang dokter yang memeriksa pasiennya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Tidak ada yang salah," Haibara mendongak, memandangku, "obat penawarnya bekerja dengan baik, kan?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Eh? I-iya…" jawabku, kebingungan akan reaksinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Lalu? Mengapa kau mencariku?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emGadis ini!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Jangan pergi!" semburku, sambil mencengkeram kedua bahunya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Eh?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aku mohon, jangan pergi, Haibara…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Haibara memandangku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sinar bulan menerangi wajahnya, dan aku merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari betapa cantiknya gadis di hadapanku ini./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku pikir aku mencintai Ran. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari kau akan pergi, bahwa suatu hari aku tidak akan mendengar nada dinginmu lagi, bercanda denganmu di kelas, duduk bersebelahan denganmu, dan…dan…" aku menelan ludah, mencoba mengendurkan tenggorokanku yang tercekat, "…dan bahwa aku akan merindukanmu seperti ini…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Air mata mulai menggenangi mata pirusnya, dan Haibara membuang wajahnya. Kuraih dagunya, dan kuputar wajahnya sehingga dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya dariku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Jangan bersembunyi. Aku ingin melihatmu. Tangismu, tawamu, semuanya tentangmu. Aku mau melihat semuanya…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emKatakan sekarang, Shinichi!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aku mencintaimu, Haibara…"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Air matanya tumpah dan membasahi wajahnya. Aku menarik nafas lega, dan tersenyum padanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Bolehkah aku menemanimu, menjadi pria yang mencintaimu, Haibara?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku meraih pipinya, dan menghapus air mata yang tidak kunjung surut. Haibara memandangku dengan matanya yang masih basah./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Kau membuatku menangis di depanmu dua kali, dan sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab, mengerti?!" ujarnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku mengangguk, dan meraihnya ke dalam pelukanku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Untuk melindungimu dan mencintaimu, supaya aku tidak pernah lagi melihat air mata itu, Haibara..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Angin malam masih berhembus dingin, tetapi aku merasakan kehangatan yang teramat sangat. Kueratkan dekapanku, dan aku merasakan kedua tangan Haibara di punggungku./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Aku bersumpah, pada hari itu, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Haibara Ai pergi dari hidupku lagi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Selamanya…/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongAku iri denganmu, Haibara Ai! Hiks…bisa-bisanya dipeluk dan dicintai sama Shinichi seperti itu /strongstrongL/strongstrongAku juga mau dong, ya nggak? Hehe…terima kasih untuk yang sudah mendukung cerita ini ya! Ditunggu reviewnya dan stay tune untuk cerita-cerita lainnya! xxx -wendykei-/strong/p 


End file.
